Le gars de la bibliothèque
by Luffiee
Summary: Qui aurais crue qu'un maudit devoir sur Jules Césars me ferais entrer dans une satané bibliothèque et que j'y rencontrerais ce garçon. Finalement, ça à peut-être du bon d'être nul en tout, shishishi !


_**Je dédie ce TafLu à la demande de VargasFamiglia ;) je sais que cela fait trèèèèèss longtemps et je m'en excuse, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration jusqu'à maintenant, mais le voilà enfin ! J'espère que ça te plaira à toi et tout les autres qui viendrons lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !~**_

**Pov Luffy**

**Ce jour là, je devais lire un livre sur l'histoire de César pour un devoir au lycée, mais qui aurait cru que je le rencontrerai grâce à cette saleté de livre, le gars de la bibliothèque.**

**C'était une journée comme les autres, il y avais des oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres, laissant de doux rayons de soleil éclairer le gazon verdoyant tout le long de l'allée vers la bibliothèque ou je devais me rendre pour emprunter ce fichu livre sur ce gars euuh... C'était quoi son nom déjà... Salade... Kraft ?... Euuh non. Salade... Salade... CÉSAR ! Oui. C'est ça, César. Pauvre gars, je le plains si tout le monde à le même truc que moi pour se rappeler de son nom, ha ha ha... Être reconnu en temps que salade du chef, ça doit pas être la meilleure des réputation, surtout que la salade, c'est même pas bon ! **

**J'arrive devant la grande bâtisse remplie de livre plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, entourée de fleurs en tout genre et de toute les couleurs, je m'avance vers cette porte pour la première fois de ma vie. Jamais je ne suis entré dans une bibliothèque de ma vie, cela ne m'aurais pas servie à grand chose vu que je déteste la lecture, surtout de livre aussi emmerdant que celui que je dois lire. En entrant, une dame derrière un comptoir me vois et me sourie puis, retourne et ses occupation qui était de ranger des livres. Je ne sais pas du tout ou je peux le trouver ce fichu bouquin et franchement, je m'en taponne. Si je le trouve pas d'ici les euuh... Disons 15 prochaines minutes, je dégage pour toujours. Tout au pire, je crois que j'aurais dû ne pas venir ici depuis le début et raconter à la prof que le livre avais déjà été emprunter, j'aurais un zéro, et puis, ça ne changerais pas de mes notes habituelles. La plus haute note que j'ai eu s'était 43, je crois et c'était grâce à Zoro qui avait tenté de m'aider. Le pauvre, ça n'a pas donné grand chose au final. À part ces énormes poches sous ses yeux et un horrible mal de crâne à ce qu'il m'a dit.**

**Je m'approche du comptoir et demande à la dame ou je peux trouver le livre, elle me donne une série de chiffres et de lettres et me pointe une ranger, me disant que ce devrais être dans ces étagère. Bon, d'un certain côté, j'aimerais avoir une bonne note pour une fois et pas simplement à cause du parie que Usopp et moi avons fait... Non, non, je vous assure. C'est juste que si je veux passer l'année, il me faut quand même quelque bonne notes de temps en temps. Ont as parié sur celui qui aura la plus haute note, pff... Il rira moins quand il va voir la mienne et puis, j'aime les défis donc autant m'y mettre à fond ! Je me dirige vers l'allée que la dame m'a montré et commence à chercher, merde, pourquoi c'est si compliqué de trouver un livre ici ?! Voilà l'une des raison pourquoi je ne viens jamais. La série qu'il faut que je trouve est C13 5EF, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi comme truc.**

**Je fait toutes les étages de livre jusqu'à finalement le trouver. Re-merde. Pourquoi les étagères sont si grande, le livre que je veux est trop haut pour moi et c'est à peine si je le touche du bout des doigts même en étant sur la pointe des pieds.**

Luffy: Aller ! Viens ici saleté de livre à la con !

…: Ça ne te sert à rien de lui crier dessus, tu sais. Ça m'étonnerais que ce livre te comprenne.

**Je me tourne vers un type un peu plus grand que moi qui s'avance vers l'étagère et prend le livre que je voulais puis, me le tend. **

Gars: C'est celui-là que tu veux ? Jules César, **La Guerre des Gaules.**

**Luffy: Euuh ouais, merci. ********Dis-je en prenant le bouquin,********avalent difficilement ma salive et en rougissant légèrement.**

******Espérant qu'il ne remarquerais pas les couleurs qui avaient pris possession de mes joues, je le détailla un peu.******** Il fait au moins une tête de plus que moi, les cheveux court, noir et de petit yeux de la même couleur, il a un regard mystérieux et captivant qui le rend plutôt mignon. Il tiens deux gros livres dans l'une de ses mains, sur la médecine je crois, l'autre est dans la poche de son polo noir et jaune.**

**Gars: Pas de quoi. ********Fit-il en se retournant et levant sa main libre ********dans un un signe d'au revoir.**

******Je le regarde partir sans un mot, après tout, que-ce que j'aurais pu rajouter ? J'aurais bien aimé continué de lui parler, mais il n'avai********t******** pas trop l'air intéressé. Je décida finalement de partir m'asseoir pour lire un peu ce truc qui ne m'intéressais nullement. Près de la grande fenêtre était assis le gars qui venais de me parler, les rayons de soleil semblaient vouloir n'illuminer que lui. Je secoua la tête de cette rêverie ridicule et essaya de me plonger dans cet emmerdant ouvrage, ********mais l'aura éclatante l'entourant ramenais systématiquement mon regard vers lui********. ********Je décida de me rapprocher le plus subtilement possible de lui pour pouvoir l'admirer encore un peu à son insu.**

******Après ça, plus d'une semaine passa et chaque jours, je retournais à la bibliothèque pour revoir ce garçon que je voyais même jusque dans mes rêves.**

******En entrant dans la bibliothèque, comme toute les autres ********jours depuis maintenant une semaine********, ********je pris un livre au hasard et m'assis à une table puis, je regarda de tout les coter pour essayer de l'apercevoir, sans succès m'attristant un peu (beaucoup) de son absence. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, mon sourire réapparu encore plus grand, en même temps que je le vis sortir de derrière une étagère avec encore une tonne de livre sur la médecine. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table habituel et ne bougea plus.**

******Je me leva et me dirigea vers une étagère plus près de lui,********faisant semblant qu'un autre livre m'int********é********ressais, ma********lheureusement se ne sont que des revue merdique, donc s'il me regardais, il trouverai********t******** peut-être étrange que je m'approche de ces truc. Habituellement, ce genre d'étagère serre seulement de décoration ou pour les vieille dame, enfin, c'est juste mon avis vu qu'en fait, j'en sais rien. Finalement j'ai sûrement un peu de chance vu qu'il n'a pas levé un cil vers moi... Ou de malchance d'un autre point de vu. Je regarde les quelques revu ********avec dédain******** montrant que c'est inintéressant et vais à la table juste ********à******** coter ********d********e l'étagère qui se trouve être ********à******** seulement deux table plus loin du gars ********puis, je commence à le regarder par dessus mon livre********. Mais si discrétion et moi sa marchais ensemble, ça se saurais, donc manque de bol, ********je crois qu'il m'a remarquer ou c'est peut-être aussi le fait que j'ai ouvert mon livre à l'envers. Il fit un petit sourire et tourna sa tête vers moi, quand je le vis, je retourna à mon livre, merde, c'est vraiment difficile de lire quand le livre n'est pas dans le bon sens... Je releva les yeux, mais malheur, il n'était plus là, je le chercha du regard à droite puis à gauche, ********mais aucun signe de lui quand soudain, je sentie une main sur mon épaule droite puis, mon livre se soulever pour revenir dans mes main à l'endroit.**

**Gars: Tu ne sais pas qu'un livre ça se lis mieux dans ce sens ?**

**Luffy: Euuuh je... ****O****ui, je ****le**** savais je...**

**Gars: Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**

**Luffy Bah c'est que euuh... Euuh...**

******Très******** mal à l'aise, je détourna le regard, ********me sentant rougir de honte à vu d'oeil puis, une idée vraiment très stupide (C'est pas nouveau) m'apparus. Je retourna mon livre a l'envers, par exprès cette fois-ci puis, tourna ma tête vers le gars qui ne semblais pas comprendre. ********Je voulais vraiment changer de sujet, je pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que je le trouvais beau, il pourrais sûrement porter une plainte contre moi pour agression visuel ou un truc du genre.**

**Luffy: ****É****videmment que je sais, mais je trouve ça drôle comme ****ç****a parce que ça force mes méninges et en plus on dirais un ****langage****étranger.**

******Sûrement très surpris et ébahis par la stupidité que je venais de déblatérer, son visage se crispa en une genre de grimace puis, il éclata de rire, récoltant les sermon d'une bibliothécaire. **

**Gars: Toi alors... T'es vraiment tout un numéro hein ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me sortir une connerie pareil. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.**

**Luffy: Moi, c'est Monkey D Luffy !**

**Law: Luffy hein ? T'es pas le mec qui fait un de ces raffut monstre à chaque jours, au lycée ?**

******IL est dans mon lycée !? Quel honte... En plus, il se souviens de moi grâce à mes pitreries. Maintenant je sais ce que ressent la salade... Euuh César j'veux dire.**

**Luffy: Euuh... Ouais... C'est moi. Hé hé... T... Tu à entendu parler de moi ?**

**Law: Bien sûr. Qui ne connais pas le célèbre Luffy au chapeau de paille, que même les prof les plus dure n'endure plus, ha ha ha !**

**Luffy: Hé hé...Hé... Hé euuh... Ouais...**

**__****Merde.**

**Law: Même si pour tout te dire, je ne fait pas très attention au****x**** personnes comme toi, ****donc je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.**

**__**** .**

**Law: Avec un gars comme toi, tes amis ne doivent pas s'emmerder en tout cas, finalement j'aurais aimé te connaître plus tôt.**

******Ah ! Enfin quelque chose de rassurant. Enfin... Je crois.**

**Luffy: Attends ! Tu veux vraiment devenir mon ami ?**

**Law: Ouais, enfin si tu veux.**

**Luffy: Bien sûr que je veux ! Euuh je veux dire...**

**Law: Ha ha ha ! ****Au fait, comment c'était l'histoire de Jules César ?**

**Luffy: De qui ? Ah Oui, la salade, très emmerdant, mais c'était pour un devoir.**

******Law pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois en entendant le nom de légume que j'ai donné au célèbre roi de Rome.**

**Law: ****T'es vraiment très spécial toi, ha ha ha ha ! Et t'a eu quel note ?**

**Luffy: Euuh... Bah... En fait, quand le truc ne m'intéresse pas, c'est difficile pour moi de me concentrer et donc... J'ai eu 36.**

**Law: Quoi ?! Que ça ?**

**Luffy: Ouais mais c'est pas bien grave, j'ai tout le temps ce genre de note donc...**

**Law: Attends ! Tu veux dire que t'a jamais eu au dessus de ça ?**

**Luffy: Si, une seule fois, j'ai eu 43 l'an dernier, à un exam de math.**

******Mon nouvel ami semblait un peu désespérer de mes notes catastrophique et il me regardait comme si je venais de lui dire que je viens de vois un fantôme.**

**Law: Luffy, est-ce que t'a déjà pensé a demander l'aide de l'un de tes amis ?**

**Luffy: Bah justement, le 43 que je te parle, c'est grâce à mon ami Zoro et il a plus jamais voulu m'aider pour ça. D'ailleurs, je comprend pas, j'ai pourtant travailler super dur.**

******Law soupira.**

**Law: ****Bon. Veux tu que je t'aide, moi ?**

**Luffy: Non...**

**Law: Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?**

******Je venais juste de vraiment le rencontrer et il voulait déjà essayer de m'aider, j'aurais bien aimé travailler avec lui, mais je savais que si j'essayais, il se fatiguerais vite et se fâcherais peut-être. Comme tout le monde. Je détourna le regard en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêner.  
**

**Luffy: Je te remercie, mais ça ne servirais à rien, j'suis vraiment un cas désespéré. Il faut avoir énormément de patience avec moi. Enfin, c'est ce que mes amis m'ont souvent dit. ****Je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, mais pour ce qui est de mes notes à l'école, ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné.**

**Law: Hé bien ça tombe bien, je suis un gars assez patient et puis si je n'essaie pas, ont ne pourra pas savoir. ********Dit-il en souriant légèrement.**

**Luffy: Alors tu veux vraiment m'aider ?**

**Law: Ouais, pourquoi pas. J'ai rien d'autre à faire donc... Écoute, je propose qu'on se vois ici tout les jours et je vais t'aider à étudié dans les matières que t'a le plus de misère.**

**Luffy: Euuh, le problème c'est que c'est ****toutes**** les matière****s****... A part en sport, j'ai jamais été très bon pour réfléchir... ****Mais bon, c'est pas bien grave, J'm'y suis habitué,**** shishishi... ********Riais-je tristement.**

******Mais Law semblât s'en apercevoir parce qu'il posa une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.**

**Law: J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, alors même si c'est pour toute les matières, je vais faire en sorte que tu ai de meilleures notes.**

**Luffy: Shishishi... D'accord, mais tu va le regretter shishishi ! **

**Law: On verra bien.**

******Finalement, 4 mois passèrent, moi et Law étions pratiquement toujours ensemble pour étudié, ce qui surpris tout mes amis et même les profs qui voyaient mes notes grimper miraculeusement. ********Avec Law, j'avais réussi à faire en 4 petits mois, ce que je n'avais jamais réussi en toute ma vie, seul. Avoir une note de 82 dans un teste de japonais et ce ne fût pas la seule fois ! J'avais eu 78 en math et 75 en science. C'était des notes que je ne m'était jamais attendu à voir pour moi ********et je suis certain que les prof non plus, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tellement surpris, qu'ils ont pensé que j'avais triché********. ********Il y en a même un qui m'a demand********é******** de faire un problème devant lui pour lui prouver que j'avais bien fait ça par moi même. ********Ils m'ont aussi demandé ce qui c'était passé pour que mes note augmente comme ça, d'un coup et je leur ai seulement répondu que j'avais enfin rencontrer un bon prof, ha ha ha ! L'air qu'il m'ont fait après ça !******** Je me sentait capable de tout maintenant, avec Law, j'avais vu plusieurs portes ********que je pensais éternellement******** condamnée, s'ouvrir finalement. ********Seulement, il restait encore quelque chose que je devais maintenant ouvrir et ça semblais plus dure que tout le reste.**

******Au lycée, à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la cafétéria.**

**Luffy: Law ? Je peux te parler ?**

**Law: Hum ? Oui, bien sûr Luffy. Que-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Luffy: En privé.**

**Law: Oh. D'accord.**

******Nous nous ********rendîmes******** de********rrière l'école à l'abri des regards, je m'assis contre le mur et regarda le sol puis, commença.**

**Luffy: En premier, j'aimerais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé ces derniers mois, plus que n'importe qui d'autre en fait. Même mes amis d'enfance n'ont rien pu faire pour m'aider autant que toi tu l'a fait. ****Donc on peut dire que t'a disons... Réussi l'impossible, shishishi !**

**Law: Je te l'avais bien dit pourtant que je réussirais. ********Fit-il en souriant doucement.**

******Je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire, non, en fait, je le savais, mais j'en était incapable ou plutôt, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Juste penser au simple fait que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui me fesait comme un gros bug dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir ********correctement********. Que-ce que je pouvais être nul dans ce genre de truc ! Me maudissant mentalement de ne pas trouver de mots approprié pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais, l'idée folle de lui montrer à la place de le dire me vain à l'esprit. Rougissant comme jamais, ********je********m'avança******** vers lui, lentement, très lentement puis, m'arrêta ********à******** seulement quelques centimètre de lui ********pour ensuite me mettre sur la pointe des pied et... Je l'embrassa. Les yeux fermer et la bouche coller à celle de Law, je ne vit pas sa réaction, sûrement très surprise et aussi peut-être dégoût********ée********, mais je ne la vit pas non plus quand on se sépara quelque seconde après. Sans le regarder, les joues sans-doute plus rouge que le rouge lui même, je partis en quatrième vitesse, le plus loin possible.**

******À bout de souffle, je m'arrêta dans un petit parc à quelques rue de l'école. Je m'assis sur une balançoire et y resta sans bouger et sans dire mot. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, peut-être seulement quelques minutes comme peut-être aussi des heures, mais il fallait que je réfléchisse. Je venais d'embrasser ********la seule personne qui avait sût m'aider et m'étais enfuit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça se passe comme ça ? **

**Luffy: Law doit être furieux maintenant. ********Dis-je en me relevant de la balançoire qui commençais sérieusement ********à******** me faire mal aux fesses.**

**Law: Ça, tu l'a dit !**

******Je me retourna pour apercevoir le dit Law, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle. ********Il se redressa et avança doucement vers moi pendant que je reculais en même temps.**

**Luffy: La... Law je... Écoute je te jure que je n'est pas du tout réfléchit a ce que j'ai fait tout a leur ! Ça s'est fait comme ça ! «Pouf» ! Tu sais euuh... Les bulles qui pète des fois dans le cerveau, ou les truc supra méchant qu'on dit quand on est fâché, bah c'est un peu ça... Je... Je... **

**Law: N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuse Luffy et dit moi pourquoi t'a fait ça ?**

**Luffy: Je te l'ai dit ! Ça s'est...**

**Law: Dit pas de connerie.**

**Luffy: Je sais pas... ********Mentis-je en tournant la tête.**

******Law leva un sourcil, montrant qu'il n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse.**

**Luffy: … T'avais de la viande coller au****x**** coin des lèvres... ? ********Tentais-je.**

**Law: Arrête, j'ai pas mangé de viande aujourd'hui. Ça tombe mal.**

**Luffy: …..**

**Law: Luffy ! ********S'exaspéra t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**Luffy: JE T'AIME ! Bon t'est content ?**

******M'apercevant de ce que je venais de dire, j'écarquillais les yeux en mettant mes mains sur ma bouche.**

**__****Merde.********  
**

******Law s'approcha un peu plus de moi, semblant plus calme maintenant. **

**__****Bizarre.**

******Il me pris le bras.**

**__****C'est la fin... Adieux monde cruel. Il va sûrement m'annoncer qu'il n'est pas de ce coter là et ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Ma vie est...**

**Law: C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.**

******Il me rapprocha d'un coup avec ma main qu'il tenais toujours et mit ********l'autre derrière ma nuque puis scella nos lèvres.**

**__****Magnifique ! Ma vie est magnifique !Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier ma prof qui m'a donné se fichu devoir, sans elle je ne serais jamais allé a cette bibliothèque où j'ai rencontrer ce garçon ensuite la bibliothécaire, mais je sais pas pourquoi, aussi ma chère mère pour m'avoir mit au monde, même si je la connais pas. Merci maman ! Merci au président de légalisé les couple de ce genre et euuh... Aussi merci a mon idiot de cerveau sans quoi, je n'aurai pas eu encore, besoin d'aller a la bibliothèque et euuh... Ah et puis flûte !**

******Je ferma les yeux, qui commencèrent à laisser échappé ce liquide transparent qu'on appelle larmes. J'étais tellement heureux ! C'était le plus beau jour de toute ma vie !**

******Je passa mes bras autour de son cou et il me rapprocha encore plus, nos langue se rejoignirent, se collant et dansant ensemble. Tremblante, l'une de mes mains remonta dans ses cheveux si doux, jouant avec ses mèches rebelle qui bougeaient au grée du vent. ********Commençant à manquer de souffle, mais ne voulant pas m'arrêter pour si peu, j'approfondis le baiser en appuyant encore plus fort si possible, ce baiser qui brûlais mes lèvres d'une douce chaleur ********me rendais si heureux que je n'arrivais pas à le décrire.**

******Law me repoussa doucement avec un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Essayant de reprendre une respiration normal, il me pris dans ses bras et me chuchotât quelque chose qui me fit mouillé sa veste de mes larmes.**

**Law: Je t'aime aussi Luffy.**

******Je releva la tête vers lui, le visage rouge et baigner de larmes. Je ne savais plus quoi dire alors je fit un énorme sourire signer moi-même et enfouie mon visage sur son torse étant donné qu'il fesait une tête de plus que moi.**

**Luffy: Si jamais ont m'avait dit que je trouverais ****l'amour dans une bibliothèque je ne l'aurais jamais cru et en fait, que je trouverais l'amour tout court.**

**Law: Hé hé, et moi dont. **

******Il m'embrassa une autre fois assez rapidement cette fois puis nous partîmes du parc, main dans la main.**

******Un mois plus tard.**

******J********e me réveilla sans aucun bruit de réveille matin, mais pourtant il fesait jour donc je n'étais pas en avance, je regarda l'heure a coter de moi d'un air toujours un peu endormi puis, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'heure afficher, 7:4********8********, aussitôt la fatigue disparu pour laisser place a la panique, je sauta de mon lit suivi par mes couverture qui ne voulais pas me lâcher et qui m'entraînèrent dans une chut********e********.**

**Luffy: Merde ! Non mais ****tu va**** me lâcher, oui ?!******** Criais-je après le stupide tissu qui s'était enroulé autour de ma jambe.**

******Toujours étaler au sol, je pestais contre ma couette qui semblais vouloir me donné du fil a retordre, je fini par m'apercevoir que si je n'arrivais pas a retirer la couverture s'était parce que j'étais assis dessus. J'essaya de me relever, mais ayant pris un mauvais appuie, je retomba face contre mon bureau de travail.**

**Luffy: AIIIIEEE !**

**Ace: C'est quoi tout ce bouc****a****n**** ?! T'es pas encore partis toi ?**

**Luffy: Non, mais c'est de sa faute ! ********Dis-je en pointant l'innocent tissu.**

******Ace, un air de profond découragement, s'approcha, pris un simple coin de la couverture et tira vers le haut ce qui me fit tourné et me ********re-cogner********, cette fois contre mon mur. Je sens que ça va être une sale journée aujourd'hui. Tenant la couverture diabolique entre ses main, Ace la lança sur mon lit et pointa la porte.  
**

**Ace: Aller, grouille ! T'est en retard !**

**Luffy: Je sais, je sais.**

******Je fit 2-3 pas vers la porte puis revins rapidement sur mes pas pour prendre mon uniforme sur ma chaise de bureau et rapidement, je me rapprocha de la couverture ********pour coller mon visage dessus.**

**Luffy: Toi, je promet de te brûler un de ces jours. ********Chuchotais-je en repartant.**

******Ace se gratta le front, sûrement désespéré que je me mette à parler à un bout de chiffon, mais il vien********t******** des enfer ce truc !**

******J'enfilas rapidement mon uniforme puis, pris un toaste dans la cuisine avant de repartir à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrer ou je mis mes chaussures et ouvris la porte ********et la refermer derrière moi******** pour ********ensuite******** tomber ********directement******** nez à nez, ou plutôt toast, ********qui était maintenant par terre,********à******** torse avec mon, maintenant petit ami.**

**Law: Hé bah, une chance que t'a rien mis dessus.**

**Luffy: Si, du beurre.**

**Law: Pas grave, tant que sa paraît pas.**

**Luffy: T'est pas déjà au lycée ?**

**Law: Non pourquoi je serais au lycée à 7:05 ?**

**Luffy: Hein ?**

**Law: Ah ok... T'a oublier de reculer l'heure toi.**

******Plus comme une affirmation qu'un question, il me sourie ********en sortant son portable qui affichais ********maintenant******** 7:06.**

**Luffy: ….. Q... Quoi ? Mais je... Pourquoi ?**

******Law soupira en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.**

**Law: C'est bientôt l'hiver, faut reculer l'heure a ce temps-ci de l'année.**

**Luffy: Arrg... Merde... Maintenant je comprend pourquoi elle me retenais.**

**Law: Hein ?**

**Luffy: Je parle de ma couverture. ********Dis-je innocemment.**

**Law: De... Quoi ?**

**Luffy: Ce matin je me suis lever tellement vite que je me suis enrouler dans ma couverture et elle ne voulais plus me lâcher et y'a eu mon bureau et le mur qui se sont mit de la partie. ****Maintenant je comprend pourquoi ils voulaient me retenir, il me restait au moins 25 minutes a dormir encore !**

******Mon p'tit copain éclata de rire puis, me pris par la main et commença a avancer.**

**Law: Toi alors, t'es vraiment un sacré numéro. Aller on va y aller sinon ont va vraiment être en retard, hé hé hé.**

**Luffy: Shishishi, ouai ! Oh ! Attend !**

******Je ********lâcha******** sa main et repartis vers la porte que j'ouvris a la voler en criant a Ace de reculer l'heure, puis je la referma aussi vite pour revenir prendre la main de Law ********et ont partis, maintenant sans panique, vers le lycée.**

******Tout nos amis étaient au courant que nous sortions ensemble moi et Law et ils en semblaient tous très contents pour nous. Nous ne nous gênions donc pas pour nous embrasser devant tout le monde, tout allais bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je trouvais mignon le fait de voir Law devenir jaloux seulement parce que je prenais Zoro ou Sanji dans mes bras, ce sont mes ********deux meilleurs******** amis d'enfance donc je ne changerais pas mes habitudes parce que je sort avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en couple qu'il faut automatiquement changer tout ce qu'on fait. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, j'aime voir Law m'arracher des bras de mes amis en boudant hé hé, ********il est trop drôle quand il fait ça******** et puis ça prouve qu'il m'aime vraiment !**

******Je n'ai vraiment rien a lui reprocher, c'est vraiment le gars le plus parfait que je pouvais rêver d'avoir, oui ! Rêver... C'est peut-être sa en faite, j'suis sûrement en train de rêver ! En entrant dans la bibliothèque ce jour là, y'a certainement eu une étagère qui m'est tombé dessus juste après que j'ai vu Law et maintenant, je rêve de lui, dans le coma... Shishishi, c'est trop lugubre comme truc et vraiment bizarre. Je préfère me dire que pour une fois, la vie me sourie ! Finalement, je crois que je peux dire que les bibliothèque c'est pas si mal après tout, je vais peut-être même y retourner un jour, mais cette fois, je pourrais dire « Law » à la place de « le gars de la bibliothèque ».**

**__****Oui, je sais, c'est complètement nul... ****__****Je suis vraiment désolé et surtout à ****__****VargasFamiglia ****__****à qui je devais ce TafLu, mais qui s'avère être un désastre et qui a en plus pris plusieurs mois.****__**** Ça m'a pris hyper longtemps avant de publier ce truc tout pourri et j'ai rien pu faire de mieux. ****__****J'espère que t'ai pas trop déçue****__**** C****__****'****__****est ça qui arrive quand je suis pas ****__****dans le trip de cet anime et en plus que j'ai jamais fait avec ce couple . ... En plus j'ai même pas été fichu de faire un lemon... Mais bon, j'avais quand même dit que je ferais un TafLu alors... Je me suis quand même forcée. *S'assoie sur une planche au dessus d'une grande cuve d'eau glacée* Allez y, lancez moi-les vos tomates...**

**__****Voilà pour ça, je vais sûrement la réécrire un jour, mais ça m'aiderais beaucoup si vous me disiez que-ce que vous auriez imaginé à la place.**

**__****Donc merci à tous d'avoir lus et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année ! =)**

**__****Zoubis 3**


End file.
